Bad Call
by Kalira69
Summary: It was a major miscalculation to think Keith is the weak point of the Empress' elite strike force. (Galra AU; Written for Sheith Month, Day 16) (The Empress' Elite series, #3)


Written for Day 16 of Sheith Month: Error.

* * *

"Hunk, if you would." Shiro gestured towards the open corridor to the storage bays, and Hunk saluted, grinning. "Pidge-"

Static crackled across their comms, and Shiro paused, waiting to be sure Pidge was still on the line before he continued. Hunk trotted off down the corridor.

 _"We have your little mate, Commander. . ."_

Shiro's eyebrows rose and he shook his head slightly. "Pidge, if you and Lance would sweep the southeast quadrant?"

A squealing sound of feedback across the comms again. _"We have your_ _ **mate**_ _!"_ the growling voice repeated, and Shiro snorted.

"So I heard. Lance? Pidge?" Shiro waited for confirmation of his instructions.

 _"Vrepit sa, Commander!"_ Lance said jauntily, and Shiro heard Pidge snickering and a sound that was probably a playful swat.

 _"Yes Shiro, we're on it. Already there."_ Pidge added, and a moment later Hunk chimed in to confirm his own progress.

 _"Don't you want your little mate back in one piece?"_ the alien demanded. _"You_ _ **will**_ _stop this, and_ _ **maybe**_ _we don't fuck him up . . . too badly. I've never cared for the looks of your kind, but this one . . . he has interesting eyes, doesn't he?"_

Shiro's hackles raised at the tone, but he didn't respond to the taunt.

He moved across to the nearest computer station to hook his tablet into it. The connection wasn't locked, there was no need for Pidge's assistance - and she'd already ripped all the possibly-useful information from the mainframe - but it would be the quickest way to check the manifest for anything they'd not seen on the intercepted plans they'd used to plan this mission. He hummed absently as he tapped through the half-familiar symbols of the antiquated coding used by the Affrax, trying to remember the right sequences.

The comms filled with an assortment of screeching sounds and thumping, the crash of metal, and at least one gun firing, all of it edged with rough static. Shiro found what he was looking for and flagged it for Hunk through their own system, as he was closest to the location.

Hunk confirmed the update on his end, and Shiro nodded to himself. Lance checked in from wherever he was lurking, covering Pidge's approach in the southeast quadrant - it _should_ be clear but this blasted ship had been a mess since they boarded, and none of them were taking anything for granted.

A soft footfall sounded behind him and Shiro tipped an ear towards it, then tilted his head, turning. "Hello kitten." he greeted as his mate stepped into view, splashed with dull blue blood, a single scrape across his cheekbone showing a vibrant red drop of his own blood.

Shiro released his tablet to hang against the pillar below the station he'd been using and took a step closer as Keith crossed the room towards him in long strides. He curled an arm around his mate's waist, meeting him with an affectionate nuzzle and a quick, hard kiss. He smelled strongly of the bluish Affraxian blood, and Shiro wrinkled his nose as he was assaulted by the less than pleasant scent.

Keith rumbled affectionately, ears flicking towards the sound of footsteps as Pidge and Lance trotted in from another corridor behind him. He nudged his cheekbone against Shiro's jaw.

"That was almost six doboshes," Shiro said with a smile tugging at his lips, meeting Keith's eyes and nosing his cheek, "either you're slipping or you were _playing_ and we have a timeline today, kitten."

Keith bared his fangs in silent answer, ears tipping backwards as his eyes narrowed, and Shiro laughed softly. He kissed his mate again, then turned Keith loose. "Hunk, about finished yet?" he asked even as he glanced at the other two members of their squad.

 _"Be back in under ten doboshes!"_ Hunk promised, and Keith snorted.

"And _I'm_ being slow?" Keith countered, moving away from Shiro and circling behind him - fingers trailed over the small of Shiro's back, a barely tangible point of contact through his light armour. "Anything else need doing?" he asked as he headed for a low stack of crates.

"Nah, Pidge has the important stuff." Lance said, lounging against a pillar and yawning theatrically.

Keith cracked off the top of one of the crates and peered inside curiously, then carelessly dropped it again. He hummed as Pidge and Lance reported, then sent Pidge scurrying back to the nearest high-volume console connection to check another, higher-clearance manifest as they waited for Hunk to return. Shiro disconnected his tablet and tucked it away again as Pidge worked across the room, Lance watchful at her back, despite his lazy pose. He'd moved when she did, staying close while she was absorbed in her task.

Seven doboshes later they - and the crates Hunk had been after; though Shiro suspected he might have appropriated a few more things than they were under orders for, not that it was a problem if he had - were back on their waiting ship and Shiro was sliding into the pilot's seat.

Keith rested a hand on Shiro's shoulder, the very tips of his mate's claws dipping in to brush teasingly just above his collarbone in a _very_ distracting manner as he brought them back out into open space. Shiro glanced up at him and Keith only smiled, turning his hand to rest the backs of his fingers against Shiro's neck instead.

Shiro shook his head and set a course back to their Empress' flagship, half an ear focused on the little spat of an argument brewing between Lance and Hunk behind him, underpinned by the quick tapping sounds of Pidge at work on her computer.


End file.
